


Warrior Cat Lemons

by VenusHopeDreemur



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusHopeDreemur/pseuds/VenusHopeDreemur
Relationships: Firestar/Onewhisker (Warriors)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Cat 1:  
Cat 2:  
Cat 3: (Optional)  
Cat 4: (Optional)

Scenerios?


	2. Onewhisker x Fireheart

Fireheart sighed as he waited by the windclan border, Bluestar was once again yelling at others for being 'traitors'. It was getting annoying and Fireheart knew he was one of the only cats she trusted but still, it was annoying and he needed his mate to talk to. As he got up and turned to leave he had heard his mates yowl. "Fireheart, wait!" It wasn't loud enough for the camps to hear but still, it could've blown their cover. Fireheart turned abruptly to meet the eyes of the cat he loved before a gentle smile appeared on his lips. 

Onewhisker stopped once by his side and cocked his head. "What's wrong?" He asked after a moment. "Bluestar..." Fireheaty murmured. Onewhisker frowned and sat by his mate. "It's okay, what did she say this time." "The usual, accusations of a traitor and some brawls happening among the clan." He murmured. Onewhisker let his tail flick across his shoulder. "I don't understand why she's being like that, you know Tallstar likes you, you could join Win-" "No. I can't. While it would be worth being there with a beauty like you I just can't." Firestar murmured before smiling again. "You remember asking the question you had a few sunrises ago, beautiful?" He asked. His larger mate eagerly picked up his head. 

In a matter of seconds before Firestar could continue, he had been pinned down. "Woah, someone's excited~" He purred teasingly. Onewhisker rolled his eyes and nuzzled his mate's neck. "Fireheart, I hope you know I won't be gentle~" Onewhisker had purred his groin pressing against the ginger tom's rear. The tip of his member already poked out and rubbed against his entrance. Fireheart purred rhythmically as Onewhisker rubbed gently against him.

In a few seconds the tip of Onewhisker's cock has slid inside of him and both of the cats had shuddered. It took a few moments for the larger tom's cock to slowly push its way fully inside of the smaller. When he did though he began with gentle thrusts to help the smaller get used to it. It took a while but Fireheart had started to let out semi-loud mrows of pleasure white Onewhisker had continued, eventually speeding up. Before they knew it they had spent all their energy and came, Onewhisker tensing as he filled his fluffy mate's tailhole.

I rushed at the end srry


	3. Hollyleaf x Ivypool x Blossomfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollyleaf lives au in a way.

Blossomfall couldn't lie, she had a thing for strong she-cats. ivypool was probably the strongest and Hollyleaf definitely was number 2. She knew there was a way for her to have a chance with them. Heats. Final answer.

So she had to wait for a while. But, when it came the two she-cats had left camp, Blossomfall had the best chance to strike now. 

She swiftly slid out of camp following the two she-cats. Then... she LOST them? What?

Her ears twitched as she cocked her head looking around. She walked a few steps further before sniffing the ground for their scents. Then, she felt a back against hers. "Blossomfall." Ivypool's voice hissed. Blossomfall flushed and looked behind her to see that Ivypool was basically fitting, OVER HER and Hollyleaf was standing in the background. Blossomfall blurted out a lie immediately, "Sorry, I was going hunting and I got cur-" "I hate liars, but for you, I'll make the acception~" Ivypool had purred moving off of Blossomfall as Hollyleaf neared. "You like us Blossomfall, it's very obvious."

Hollyleaf gave a purr and nudged Blossomfall's stomach, "It is, lay down and we'll show you how we feel~" She purred as Blossomfall visibly shuddered and laid down after a moment, only to be rolled onto her back, causing her to squeak.

Hollyleaf gave a mischievous smirk and shifted so she was laying down her head laying for a moment in between Blossomfall's legs with her tongue sticking out. Blossomfall blushed madly while Ivypool sat by her head smirking. The she-cats said in unison, "This'll be fun," Before Hollyleaf dove her face into Blossomfall's slit causing her to gasp before her own muzzle was shoved into Ivypool's.

Blossomfall blushed madly and licked instinctively with a slight purr. As soon as she started so did Hollyleaf, who licked at her slit. Hollyleaf grinned as she heard both her relative and the cat they had loved moan. But, Blossomfall had cum quickly with a shuddering gasp. The she-cat in between the two had practically feinted already from pleasure, no matter she would get used to it.


	4. Mapleshade x Bluestar x Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT COME UP WITH THESE! I JUST WRITE THEM!

Mapleshade grinned at the she-cat that stood before her. Bluestar, the beautiful leader of Thunderclan, was under her control, shaking like ripples in waters. A second creature stood in front of them, a dog. It was smaller than the dogs they would normally fear, but the thing about this dog was that it was fooled by Mapleshade, and it had its long, knotted cock out in the open. Mapleshade hummed and shoved Bluestar forward. "Go ahead, Blue, show him what you got~" She purred hauntingly. Bluestar, having no other choice, turned and showed off her delicate-looking entrance, ready to be ravaged by the creatures that Mapleshade had chosen. Within a matter of seconds, the dog had mounted her, its cock rubbing up against her. It took a few tries for it to align up with her cunt, quickly slamming into her. Mapleshade let out a delighted purr as she watched. The cock was large enough to put a small bulge in Bluestar's stomach. Bluestar was clawing at the ground, ripping up grass and dirt as she tried to adjust, thick tears erupting from her eyes. The dog had already begun to give shallow thrusts, its knot rubbing uncomfortably against Bluestar's cunt. It took quite a bit for him to thrust rougher and rougher, it seemed to be very ready for this. Mapleshade had moved over to lap at the tears. The dig didn't take very long for the dog to shove the knot into her and flood her with cum.


End file.
